


The Rival Street Magicians

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he's there - Freeform, Gay, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Virgil's never mentioned by name, inspired by Powerless by patentpending, they're both street magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: And they were street-mates.





	The Rival Street Magicians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

> Omg they were street-mates.

Roman was  _ pissed _ . Who did this think he was?! Coming onto  _ his  _ street, doing his little tricks and stealing  _ his  _ audience! Well, he was about to learn who  _ really  _ ruled this street!

For the next couple of hours, Roman was passive-aggressively aiming all his tricks at the purple haired man across the street. Making birds appear from underneath his cloak, shooting cloth at him, creating fireworks to draw attention away from him, Roman did it  _ all _ .

By the end of the day, Roman was quite satisfied with his work. He had gathered most of his audience back,  _ and  _ had upstaged the man in every act. Smirking at his success, Roman began packing up his things to go home.

Just as he was about to go, Roman felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Roman found himself face to face with  _ him _ . Oh, what did  _ he  _ want?!

All things considered, he did look nervous. Shifting from foot to foot timidly as he prepared himself to speak, his  _ actually really hot  _ face framed gorgeously by the setting sun. Wait- what was that last part?

“Um, sorry to bother you… but I think you’re really cool and Iwaswonderingifyouwannagooutsometime?” As Roman began deciphering what he just said, the man pulled a bouquet of flowers out from cloak and shoved them into Roman’s arms.

“Okcoolbye!” the man said, already running away.

“Wait!” Roman cried, but the man was already gone down the street.

Roman took a look at the bouquet. Lavender roses, meaning love at first sight. Roman did  _ not  _ swoon at the meaning of the flowers! And he  _ absolutely  _ did  _ not _ smile when he found a card placed amidst the flowers, a number scrawled on it in small, neat handwriting.

No, Roman was not falling in love with the man across the street.

(What  _ about  _ the date he has scheduled for next week?)

**Author's Note:**

> Roman out here, pushing the tsundere limits to the max.


End file.
